Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Although mobile devices allow users to exchange information from anywhere, in particular when users are geographically separated they may need a service that aids them in coordinating their meeting arrangements by sharing location information, temporal information etc. One area of focus has been the development of services and applications to facilitate one or more users in locating each other in a crowded environment by using token as a means of identification for temporary people awareness and location sharing purposes. Therefore, service providers and device manufacturers are facing significant technical challenges in providing token as a means of assistance for users to trace one another in a congested surrounding.